The present invention relates to a structure of stator wire groove seats having annularly closed stable devices and, more particularly, to a structure wherein two sideward-standing faces correspondingly meshed are built at a left and a right ends of adjacent stator wire groove seats to be used as an annularly closed stable joint.
For industries consuming large amount of energy, the requirement of high-efficiency electromotors and generators has become an important issue in the fabrication technology. Both the operational efficiency and the fabrication process cannot be overlooked. The present invention proposes a structure of stator teeth wire groove seats to accomplish the fabrication of efficient motors, hence letting motors operate efficiently when being loaded. The present invention also proposes a structure of stator wire groove seats having annularly closed stable devices to let the operation of a stator portion and a rotor portion of a motor be stable and to reduce the noise of an excited motor.
The bottleneck of manufacturing a high-efficiency motor usually arises in the problem of stator teeth coil windings. For a motor to have a high operational efficiency, it must have relatively high electric load and magnetic load. The electric load relates to the thickness and the count of wound conductors of the stator portion coils. A higher electric load represents a higher current density. To have a higher current density, stator coils with thicker wound conductors are required so that larger current can flow therein. Because a conventional inner rotor motor stator 51 or a conventional outer rotor motor stator 61 (as shown in FIG. 1) is integrally formed, ordered winding way is adopted to increase the occupied ratio of volume of stator portion wire groove (as winding portions 513 and 613 shown in FIG. 1). Because of passage of winding guide needles in and out wound coils at groove mouths 511 (or 611) of stator teeth 512 (or 612) of the inner rotor motor stator 51 (or the outer rotor motor stator 61), the space of wire groove winding is reduced, i.e., the occupied ratio of volume of stator coil wire groove is reduced. Under the condition of a fixed torsion coefficient KT or counter electromotive force coefficient KE, the count of winding of a stator coil is fixed. Therefore, for a lower occupied ratio of volume, the diameter of wire of a stator coil must be thinner and smaller, resulting in a higher wire impedance. A larger current thus cannot flow in stator portion coils. Moreover, a higher wire impedance will let the coils generate high temperature due to the flow of current (P=I2xc2x7R). The wire impedance of the coil will correspondingly rise due to the temperature rise of the metallic coil. This vicious circle will let most of the energy be consumed in the wire impedance of stator coils and transformed into useless thermal energy.
In consideration that wire grooves of a stator portion of a conventional electromotor or generator cannot provide a higher occupied ratio of volume for stator coils, stator teeth and teeth wire groove seats are separated from the stator portion, and the stator coils are then individually disposed in the teeth wire groove seats to provide a higher occupied ratio of volume of the wire grooves for the stator coils. However, because the stator teeth are divided into a plurality of unit bodies, which are then assembled to form a complete stator portion, the structural strength of embedded ends of roots of the stator teeth will be weakened because of the assembly. Therefore, when the motor operates under a large load, armature reaction of stator teeth coils and rotor magnets will let swing oscillation be easily generated between the stator teeth and the stator portion. This swing oscillation will affect the stability of operation of the motor. The armature reaction between the stator and the rotor will also inevitably let the embedded ends 311 of roots of the stator teeth easily generate friction noise with peripheral embedding grooves of an annular magnetic conductor 21. The present invention aims to provide a structure of stator wire groove seats having annularly closed stable devices to achieve the following objects.
1. The stator coils can be installed with the highest occupied ratio of volume by means of individually separated teeth wire groove seats.
2. Hollow ends of the teeth wire groove seats provide separable and flexible assembly for stator teeth magnetic conductors having curved faces.
3. Two sideward-standing faces of each of the teeth wire groove seats correspond to each other, and can be fastened, locked, or joined together to form an annularly closed stable device, which can enhance the structural strength of the whole stator portion after the stator teeth and the stator ring portion are assembled together.
4. Because the stator teeth magnetic conductors having curved faces are disposed at the hollow ends of the wire groove seats to provide stable effect for the stator teeth magnetic conductors, swing oscillation of the stator teeth due to powerful armature reaction can be eliminated.
5. Because of the elimination of the swing oscillation of the stator teeth magnetic conductors having curved faces, the friction noise generated by armature reaction between embedded ends of the stator teeth and embedding grooves of the stator ring portion can further be eliminated.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: